Hidden Desires
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud's needs become evident when Tifa enters his room and finds him in a very compromising situation. Oh yeah! Cloud wanted her in many ways, ways that even him didn't know existed. CloudxTifa One-Shot with a touch of Lemon ;D Rated M for safety u.u


**HIDDEN DESIRES **

That afternoon, Cloud returned early from his delivery service. It was a hot day in the seventh heaven so he went upstairs to take a cold shower and cool him off a bit. Cloud always took his time when he showered since it was practically the only time he could think calmly.

Once in the bathroom, Cloud began to undress and strip off his clothes on the floor to get into the shower. Luckily there was enough water pressure, so he opened the whole tap and leaned against the wall as the water ran through his entire body.

After a few minutes in the shower, his mind began to wander in many things, but above all, in what he thought most was in Tifa.

It had been almost a year since the incident with the remnants of Sephiroth and Cloud hadn't been able to confess his true feelings for Tifa. He was always very shy when it came to this sort of thing and he'd been more anxious since he returned. Maybe it was because he felt that if he didn't do anything about it he could lose her for good and that made him nervous. He wanted to tell her so badly, but as usual, his insecurity got in the way which made things much more difficult for him.

After finishing his bath, Cloud took a towel and covered himself from the waist down and then went to his room. He dried his blonde spikes with a smaller towel and while he did, he stopped in front of his desk to see some photographs. It was last summer pictures when they went to Costa del Sol with the children and the rest of the gang. Cloud looked at the pictures and smiled, remembering those great moments.

There were three pictures that were his favorites. One was when Denzel and Tifa taught Marlene and Yuffie to swim. The other was when they buried Barret in the sand while he was taking a nap. And the last one was from him and Tifa. In this picture she was wearing a yellow summer outfit that matched perfectly with her baiting suit. He loved that picture very much. There was something about her smile that made him feel very warm on the inside, not to mention how beautiful she looked in that summer outfit she was wearing. He had always admired her beautiful body. Those long creamy legs that fascinated him and her huge but well formed chest that could drive anyone crazy.

While he admired the picture, his mind went back to the past and recalled the time when he first saw her in her baiting suit. That day, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had never been a pervert, but from that day he hadn't been able to remove that image of her nearly naked body from his mind and even today, it still made him shudder for it.

Oh, yes. Cloud Strife wanted her in many ways. Ways that even he didn't knew existed.

Since then, he was unable to control his emotions and feared that they might betray him. Those hot days were the worst, since they were when she wore her most provocative outfits. For Cloud, it was an extremely tense situation, not only because he had to control the drunks that were trying to get a cup of feel, but also to control himself from doing anything stupid. And how could he, if only looking in her eyes was enough to drive him crazy.

Those days, Cloud can't help but blush every time she accidentally touched a part of her body against him and whenever this happened he tried to shake off all those dirty thoughts and fantasies about her. There was not a part of her body that didn't drive him crazy. Her skin, as soft as silk, her long dark hair, which blended with the smell of fruits and alcohol, and last, but not least, her beautiful breasts that gave the feeling of softness.

Without realizing it, Cloud began to be consumed by lust to think about Tifa's attributes and unconsciously took one of his hands under his towel to rub his penis. It was only natural that he would develop another kind of attraction to her and he couldn't help the need of her. He wanted to have her in every way and the more he stayed with her, Cloud's hidden desire increased.

After a few minutes, Cloud's lust increased and his pleasure became evident. He was so focused on reaching his limit that he didn't notice when Tifa went into his room to get something she needed.

"Hey Cloud, can I borrow your..." Tifa let out a gasp as she realized that he was still in towel. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" she said as she turned her head around with a blush.

Cloud was taken by surprise and did his best to hide his huge erection under the towel.

_"Shit! I almost came in the towel" _He said to himself.

"I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to barge in like that." She managed. "The door was open and I thought..."

"Don't worry. It's okay." Cloud interrupted her and tried to act normal, but his voice betrayed him and you could hear the pain he was going through. He was so aroused he couldn't control himself and he did his best to hide his huge erection.

"Is everything all right?" She asked worried.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," he replied a bit hectically.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because it looks like you're suffering." She raised an eyebrow.

"No... Nothing's wrong. Just... give me a minute..." He grabbed his forehead in attempt to control his emotions.

Tifa narrowed her eyes skeptically and slowly began to approach him from behind. Luckily he was facing her with his back so she couldn't see his expression.

"What is it that you're hiding?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Cloud immediately blushed and hid the picture in his hand.

"Come on, let me see..." Tifa approached him and tried to take the picture. Cloud did his best to avoid her but Tifa managed to trick him and in one swift move, Cloud dropped the picture to the floor by trying to hold the towel that was falling from his waist. Tifa took the picture immediately, and her smile disappeared when she saw that it was her picture. Cloud's face turned into many colors and he didn't know what to say.

"Wait, Teef, I can explain," he said blushing. "I uh... I was just... and then... well..." He said randomly.

Tifa looked at him with a puzzled look on her face and that's when she saw why he was hiding from her. Cloud realized this and immediately covered his erection with his hands on the towel and sits on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry... I uh... I don't know what I was thinking..." He grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset," she said awkwardly.

"You must think I'm sick." He put his hand on his face.

"Well... I have to admit that I'm surprised but... to tell you the truth, I'm kinda flattered." She flushed.

Cloud lowered his head to hide from her gaze. He couldn't look at her in his shame. She had caught him red-handed and he didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

Tifa felt the tension in the air and tried to break the awkward moment.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone." She smiled and he turned his head away to avoid her gaze. Tifa's expression changed when she saw him so vulnerable and she bit her bottom lip when she realized that she had the upper hand in this situation.

"You don't have to be ashamed." She sat beside him. "It's something normal, right?" She shrugged. Cloud didn't respond and lowered his head to hide his blush. "But, there is something that intrigues me." Cloud looked at her in confusion. "Why do you prefer a fantasy, when you can have the real thing?" she said with a cocky smile.

Cloud's eyes widened when he heard her say that and he gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean... that you can have me, if you want." She looked him straight in the eye.

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing and blushed even more when he looked into her eyes. Did this mean that she wanted him too?

"Tifa... I uh..." His words choked in his throat.

"We shouldn't waste this..." She rubbed her hand on his crotch.

Cloud shivered as her delicate hand caressed his crotch and he could feel his cock filling with blood with each stroke she gave him.

"T-Tifa, w-what are you doing?" he said, blushing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she whispered softly and rubbed her hand over his apparent erection.

Cloud's lust began to rise again and he couldn't control his emotions.

"You don't have to do this..." He blushed madly.

"Why not?" she teased him. "Don't you want me anymore?" She rubbed her lips against his lips to provoke him even further.

Cloud was on the brink of madness and tried his best to contain his emotions, but his desire was stronger than his will. His little friend was about to burst any second and she wasn't helping at all.

Tifa was fascinated to see the effect she caused him and began to feel aroused as well.

"You want me?" she whispered into his lips.

"Y-Yes..." he replied as he let out a sigh.

"Then take me..." She licked his lips which made Cloud lose his cool.

Cloud lost his mind after hearing that and surrendered completely to his carnal desires. Tifa began to kiss him passionately while Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist to press his body against hers. Cloud's kisses were hungry and wild and the more he kissed her the more he wanted her.

Tifa deepened the kiss by putting her tongue into his mouth and Cloud moaned in pleasure as they fought for dominance.

In a quick movement, Cloud leaned forward and lay Tifa on his bed as he continued to kiss her. Tifa on the other hand, wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting to let him go. Like him, she became aroused and her panties were starting to feel moist. She wanted him and Cloud was thinking the exact same thing about her.

While he enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth, her hands began to rub his back. Cloud moaned again in her mouth as he felt her warm hands on his skin and unwittingly started to undress Tifa. Both were so focused on the flavors that were emanating from their mouths, they didn't realize what was happening around them.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" A familiar voice was heard from the door.

Cloud and Tifa were taken by surprise and immediately parted their lips to see who it was.

"Yu-Yuffie!?" Tifa's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, puzzled.

"I came here to make sure you were bringing me what I asked, but I can see that you're too busy playing with Cloud..." She crossed her arms with a frown.

Tifa couldn't help feeling ashamed to be discovered in such embarrassing situation and quickly rose from his bed to explain herself.

"Yuffie, this is not what it looks like... Cloud and I were just..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." Yuffie shook her hands as she shook her head frantically. "I knew this would happen eventually but GOOD HEAVENS! Could you at least have the decency to close the door when you are doing it?" She schooled them.

Cloud and Tifa looked into each other's eyes and both blushed at the same time. It was obvious that they felt very embarrassed for what had just happened and didn't know what to say to justify their actions. Luckily, Cloud was still covered with the towel so Yuffie didn't see his huge erection. That would have been even more embarrassing.

Yuffie let out a sigh and scratched her head furiously. "Well, I'll be down stairs with the kids. And I hope you bring me what I asked for or I'll tell Barret what I've just seen!" She pointed her finger at them and Tifa chuckled awkwardly as she scratched her cheek. Yuffie left after that, leaving the ashamed couple behind.

Tifa turned to see Cloud who was still scratching the back of his head and she tried to suppress a chuckle at the sight of his expression. Cloud glanced at her again and couldn't help but smile too.

"Sorry about that..." he said, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay." She chuckled. "I'm kinda glad that it was her and not the kids." Tifa rubbed her arm anxiously.

Cloud responded with a slight smirk and the silence surrounded them for a moment until Tifa let out a few words.

"Are you going to be okay?" she said worriedly. "I don't want to leave you like that..." She turned her gaze toward the bulge between his legs. Cloud understood what she meant and could only respond with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He smirked. "But I think I'm gonna have to take another cold shower to cool down a bit."

Tifa laughed after hearing that and she kissed him on the cheek to comfort him.

"Well, I better go downstairs too and try to regain Yuffie's trust." She winked and then stood from his bed to go to the door. Cloud took a deep breath and let out a sigh to vent his frustration. And just before she left his room, Tifa turned around to see Cloud.

"By the way..." She approached him again. "I know your birthday isn't until Saturday but if you're still interested..." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "My door will be open all night to give you my present," she said with a mischievous smile.

Cloud smirked and then looked at her in the eye with great longing. "I can't wait to open my present." He gave another smirk. Tifa also smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his mouth which Cloud returned. He loved her with all his heart and all he wanted was to be with her and make her his.

After the brief contact, Tifa turned around and went back the way she came, leaving a not so satisfied Cloud, but with a huge smile on his face.

That night was going to be the best night of his life.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey there guys! :D Here's another kinky fic for CLOTI :D I wanted to make this into a lemon but I suck at this kinds of fics XDDD it's too embarrasing *blush* _**

**_I'm planing to do another part and try to make this a propper lemon ;D but I need to work a little bit on it u.u so it might take a while o.o_**

**_Anyway, thanks again for all your reviews :D and hopefully I will finish this fic before Cloud's second birthday lol XD_**

**_Take care and see ya on the next chap I guess XD _**


End file.
